Tumbled like it was stone
by Whatfunny
Summary: The Musketeers are send on a mission but it goes horribly wrong. How will everyone cope and is everything as it seems?
1. Chapter 1 Daydreaming

**Notes: So first time that I'm posting something on this site. So I am a bit nervous about it… This little story is originally part of a long one but I don't know if I'm ever going to finish that one. But I liked this and I it can stand alone… but who knows maybe it will get another chapter…**

 **Anyway it doesn't need much explaining. Season 1 of the Musketeers is canon except the pregnancy (sorry) although… it doesn't matter much in this fic. But if I'll ever continue it…**

 **Also the poem is from the 1800's but I couldn't find a good one from earlier so hope you're not bothered by it… And finally I'm not a native English speaker, so I hope it's ok…**

 **Also this had not been beta'd…**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Poem is by** _ **Caroline Elizabeth Sarah Norton**_

 **Daydreaming**

It was a beautiful day. Queen Anne had trouble keeping attention to all the troubles that were presented to the King. She always supported her husband when he held audiences with the people. But that didn't mean it was all that interesting. Especially when it was expected of her to keep her mouth shut and to keep her opinions to herself. But she was a dutiful wife and supported her husband whether she agreed with him or not on the various cases.

Right now some Comte from who knew where was appealing the King, but it couldn't interest her. It didn't help that the room was smouldering hot and full of people. Her thoughts going back to a few days ago when Aramis had been with her.

 _/ I do not love thee!- no! I do not love thee!_

 _And yet when thou art absent I am sad;_

 _And envy even the bright blue sky above thee,_

 _Whose quiet stars may see thee and be glad._

 _Aramis was reading a poem to her. She was, very unqueenlike, leaning against him. Her feet up over the edge of the small settee they were sitting on. She was only wearing a simple white chemise. It had been a warm day and the night did not bring much coolness._

 _I do not love thee!- yet, I know not why,_

 _Whate'ver thou dost seems still, well done, to me:_

 _And often in my solitude I sigh_

 _That those I do love are not more like thee!_

 _I do not love thee!- yet, when thou art gone,_

 _I hate the sound (though those who can speak be dear)_

 _Which breaks the lingering echo of the tone_

 _Thy voice of music leaves upon my ear._

 _Aramis had shrugged out of his pauldron; his rapier and musket residing on a chair beside it. His arm was resting on her abdomen; their hands intertwined. With his other hand he was holding the poetry book he was reading from._

 _I do not love thee!- yet thy speaking eyes,_

 _With their deep, bright, and most expressive blue,_

 _Between me and the midnight heaven arise,_

 _Oftener than any eyes I ever knew._

 _I know I do not love thee! Yet, alas!_

 _Others will scarcely trust my candid heart;_

 _And oft I catch them smiling as they pass,_

 _Because they see me gazing where thou art._

 _Anne sighed when Aramis finished reading and closed the book. 'I love it when you read poetry to me. You have such a beautiful voice for it,' she said, caressing the back of his hand._

 _Aramis smiled, setting the book aside, but said nothing. He just kissed the top of her head and tightened his grip on her hand a little. After a moment of silence he did speak, 'I'll be leaving tomorrow for a couple of days.'_

 _Anne nodded slowly, 'I know,' she sighed. 'I heard the Captain and the Cardinal speaking to each other about the trial. You're to escort the prisoners I assume…'_

' _Yes,' Aramis answered. 'But don't worry. I'll be back before you know it…'_

 _Anne smiled, 'I know…' she sat up, turning towards him and looking at him. 'I always worry when you're on assignment.'_

 _His hand cupped her face and he looked intently into her bright blue eyes, 'I will be fine, we will all be fine. If there are easy missions then this is one of them. And besides… I have my brothers with me.'_

 _Anne nodded, but Aramis could see in her eyes that she still worried, but he let it go. He knew there was nothing he could say or do to stop her worrying… he just needed to come back to her. And he had every intention of doing that._

' _How long will you be gone for?' she asked, knowing she would be counting the days for his return._

 _Shrugging, Aramis let his hands fall to his side, 'it depends… 5 or 6 days I think.'_

 _Anne sighed resigned, 'Well… I will miss you."_

 _He kissed her gently on her lips; his hands cupping her face. Her hands resting gently on his chest. The kiss grew deeper and soon Anne was pulling away, breathlessly. Her eyes still closed, she said, 'come to bed with me…'_

 _Aramis, helping her up from her seat, made short work of the distance between the settee and the bed. Setting her gently on the bed he pulled his shirt over his head; before kissing her again he smiled, looking into her eyes; a mischievous glint in his eyes, 'I'm going to miss you too.'_

 _Anne laughed, slapping him playfully on his chest, kissing him back._

 _It had been the middle of the night when Anne had woken up. She didn't know what had woken her up and she looked around the dark room to see what could have woken her but saw nothing that could have been the source of her awakening. Settling her head back on her pillow again, Aramis rolled over to her pulling her towards him in his sleep. Anne smiled, revelling in the feel of being in her lovers' arms. She knew he had to leave her soon; no one could know that he was here. He had to be gone before people inside the palace woke up._

 _Turning towards her lover she sighed regretfully shaking his arm, trying to wake him up. 'Aramis, you have to wake up…' she whispered, placing a light kiss on the top of his nose._

 _Eyes still closed, Aramis could not help but smile while pulling her closer to him so he could nuzzle the curve between her neck and shoulder._

 _Anne giggled pushing him off of her, 'I'm serious, Aramis. As much as I do not want you to leave, you have to.'_

 _Aramis sighed finally opening his eyes, 'Alright,' sitting up and getting out of bed._

 _Anne looked at him while he dressed, feeling sad. She knew she wouldn't be seeing him for at least a week and who knew when they could be together again. 'I love you,' she said softly when he was fastening his weapons belt._

 _He looked back at her, smiling and going back to where she was sitting in the bed, 'and I love you.' He kissed her softly before saying, 'Now sleep… I will be back before you know it./_


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected

**Notes: This takes place after season 1 but the pregnancy didn't happen…(yet?) but I want season 2 to be canon because… wow what a season! Anyway I read somewhere that the dauphin was born 4 or 5 years early in the show… so I'm using (at least a bit) of that time gap to tell this story. .. Anyway I changed around a few things like Constance is already at court with the Queen…**

 **And just a heads up, English is not my native tongue so I'm doing my best. Advice is always appreciated! And reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you for your reviews on the first chapter of this story!**

 **Summary: First of all… major character death… sorry… but give it a chance… I promise I'll make it better ;) I don't want to give too much away here but here goes… The musketeers are send on a mission but it goes horribly wrong… how will everyone cope and is everything as it seems?**

 **Don't own anything… doing this just for fun!**

 **Chapter 2 Unexpected**

The Queen's daydreaming was rudely interrupted when Captain Treville of the King's Musketeers entered the reception hall where everybody had gathered. He was directly followed by his second in command; Athos. They both bowed respectfully before the King and Queen; their faces grim.

The Queen, delighted at first at seeing them, because if Athos was back it meant that Aramis would be back as well. But taking in their sombre countenance she wondered what had happened.

King Louis and Queen Anne were sitting on their respective thrones; the centre of the room. The room was occupied with servants, ladies in waiting and guards around the room. Cardinal Richelieu, in his impressive black robes was standing next to the King.

The King addressed Treville with a bright smile, oblivious to the grim mood of the two men that had just entered. 'Treville, my man… I did not expect you at the palace today…'

Queen Anne looked at her husband and sighed inwardly. Could he not see that something was amiss? She turned towards the Captain and Athos; she wondered at their grim mood as she looked again at their faces and grew slightly worried. What had happened to them for them to be like this?

Treville sighed before answering the King,' I had not thought to be at the palace today. But I wanted to report back to you on the mission, Your Majesty.'

'Yes, did it go alright? I had not thought you back so soon… The Cardinal said you would be gone for a couple of days.' The King said nodding thoughtfully; looking at his first minister who was standing at his side.

'Well,' the Cardinal smiled, 'apparently I underestimated your musketeers… Your Majesty.' Inclining his head slightly towards his King.

King Louis laughed, 'You always do, Armand. You always do…' Addressing the Captain again he asked impatiently,' so? ...How did it go?'

Not beating around the bush Treville answered, 'We were ambushed, Your Majesty,' stalling a bit before continuing, 'we lost one of our own…' Treville bowed his head to hide his face for a moment. It was always hard when they lost one of their own but this particular loss had him and his musketeers reeling. The mission they had been on was not that difficult or even that important, so Captain Treville had not counted on trouble even though he had send some of his best soldiers. They had to transport some prisoners back to Paris for their trial on orders from the Cardinal.

'That is unfortunate, Captain,' King Louis said with sympathy to the man he had always respected and liked but continued as if it was a minor setback for his regiment. 'Why were you attacked? Did the prisoners escape?'

Treville looked up to answer the King; expecting nothing more from the King but was distracted when the Queen expressed her sympathy for their loss. 'I am sorry to hear that, Captain… I know how much you care for each of your men. …Which… which of your men did you lose?' she dared to ask. She dreaded his answer when she looked at the man who was standing a little behind Treville… Athos met her eyes head on and she knew enough… She felt a tightness in her chest and she barely heard Captain Treville answer her,' We lost Aramis, Your Majesty.'

It was as if time had stopped. Everyone and everything around her was as if it had stopped moving or talking. Sound didn't exist anymore. _No! Not Aramis… not her brave and beautiful Aramis. The one person she loved most in the world…_ She couldn't breathe; it was as if air didn't exist anymore.

No one could know what this news was doing to her, but she was taken off guard. Her eyes were beginning to tear up as the news set in; she desperately tried to force the tears back, she could not fall apart in front of the King or the Cardinal or anyone for that matter. But she was failing miserably and she knew it. She could barely keep it together… She should have known better then to ask the captain this question in front of everybody… but she had never in a million years expected it to be Aramis… and now it was too late…

Suddenly there was a commotion where the Queen's ladies in waiting stood. One of them had fainted. The Queen hardly noticed, but saw in a daze Athos going towards her ladies. As if in slow motion Anne turned to see what was going on… She saw Constance on the ground, Athos was on his knees beside her. Thankful for the distraction Constance had provided; Anne made sure to be the first to leave the room; excusing herself with the King who was looking worried and waved her apologies away.

After making sure Constance was in good hands Anne had returned to her own chambers and had ordered everybody out; desperately trying to keep her perfect royal mask intact, but it was crumbling down and she couldn't do it anymore. And when finally everyone was gone she completely broke down. Screaming in despair she sagged to the floor; crying, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't breathe. She could not breathe…

 _NO! Not Aramis! Not her love! Not him! How could this have happened? How could he not be in her life anymore? In this life… Beautiful, funny Aramis… her Aramis… her Musketeer… her soulmate…_ She cried her eyes out not knowing how to breathe. Feeling a tightness in her chest that she knew would never go away again. She had lost the love of her life. How could she go on without him? How could he leave her?!

She could still feel his breath against her neck, his lips on her skin, his dark eyes on her body… on her. He had been with her only a few nights ago… the night before he had to go on this mission. He had promised her that he would be back soon. That he would be safe. That this was an easy mission and that there would be no trouble at all… but now… he would _never_ be back… he would _neve_ r look at her again, _never_ kiss her again… She would _never_ feel loved again…

 _Some days it's hard to see_

 _If I was a fool or you a thief_

 _Made it through the maze to find my one in a million_

 _And now you're just a page torn from the story I'm living_

 _And all I gave you is gone_

 _Tumbled like it was stone_

 _Thought we build a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake_

 _Thought we build a dynasty like nothing ever made_

 _Thought we build a dynasty forever couldn't break up_

 _It all fell down_

 _It all fell down_

 _It all fell_

 _It all fell down_

 _(Dynasty by MIIA)_


	3. Chapter 3 Losing

**Chapter 3 Losing**

'Constance?' Athos looked at her worried. He carefully put her down on the sofa which was in her room. 'D Artagnan would kill him if anything happened to Constance so he had stayed with her when everyone else had left the room.

Constance opened her eyes, looking up at the musketeer and sat up abruptly. 'I'm fine, Athos. I did not _really_ faint…' seeing the question in his eyes she simply said, 'The Queen…'

Athos nodded understanding. He had seen the Queen's face when she had been told the news of Aramis' death and he had feared that she would not have been able to keep her face the inscrutable mask it always was. And he had been right. Had it not been for Constance's distraction the Queen would not have kept it together long enough to leave the room.

'I'm sorry for your loss,' Constance said sorrow evident in her voice. "He was a real friend to me. I cannot imagine what it must be like for you… to know that he's gone…'

Athos sat down next to her with a heavy sigh. His eyes downcast. He had lost one of his best friends; one of his brothers… he still could not fathom the idea that he would never see Aramis again. Hear him joking with Porthos or giving advice to 'd Artagnan… see him practicing his sword fighting skills in the courtyard at the Garrison.

'What happened?' Constance wanted to know, she knew that Athos was a private man who did not share his feelings easily but she knew this could not be easy for him and the only thing she could do for him was for him to tell how it had happened.

Athos was silent for a moment and Constance wasn't sure if he was going to talk at all, until he finally said, 'Well, we were on a mission. Nothing too difficult. We had to transport a few prisoners back to Paris for their trial,' Athos began with a sigh,' Everything was going fine. We were on the way back when we were ambushed. It was the perfect spot for it... We were outnumbered but we managed to get the prisoners out of harms way and with a few musketeers on their way to Paris. It was a three to one fight at least… We stood our ground and we had taken care of most of our enemies but 'd Artagnan was being attacked by five men and could barely hold them off when Aramis, who was battling with four assailants himself, saw an opportunity to help him and threw a knife into one of 'd Artagnan's opponents; dispatching him. Helping 'd Artagnan who gained the upper hand again but it had left Aramis wide open for an attack from his assailants. He was hit hard with a dagger in his side and that's when it all went sour. Aramis tried to hold his ground but the dagger had taken him by surprise and left him wounded. He couldn't gain de upper hand again. Porthos was trying to make his way towards him but… he was too late. Aramis managed to get rid of one of his attackers but that earned him a bullet in his shoulder from another attacker… And then…' Athos stalled. He was staring at the floor trying to get the words out. He was reliving it all again and he wondered if he couldn't have done something to prevent all of it.

'And then?' Constance prompted softly, taking his hand.

'And then… he grabbed the man who had shot him and together they went over the edge into the river...' Athos' voice broke and Constance squeezed his hand trying to give him some kind of comfort. He could still hear Porthos yell Aramis' name…. the despair in his voice.

'I'm so sorry, Athos,' Constance offered again.

'We searched for him up river as soon as we were able,' Athos continued. 'But Aramis had already been hurt bad enough… and the river was pretty rough... There was no sign of life… No one could have survived a fall like that... So when we had finally accepted that we were not going to find him I rode back to the Garrison to tell the Captain what had happened. Porthos, 'd Artagnan and the other musketeers returned to escort the prisoners back to Paris. They should be back tomorrow.'

'Do you know why you were attacked? ' Constance asked, silently thanking Aramis for saving 'd Artagnan's life and immediately feeling bad for it. She would never have wanted Aramis dead. If not for herself or the Queen then for 'd Artagnan because she knew that he would feel incredibly guilty about it.

Athos shook his head, 'No. That is why I told Treville the moment I returned. As far as we know the prisoners were not that important people or anything… but hell, what do we know… We follow orders. Well at least the prisoners didn't escape.' Athos was silent for a while until he spoke softly again. 'I only regret that the Queen had to find out like this. Aramis would not have wanted that…'

Night had fallen when Constance found the Queen in a heap on the floor in her room; her body shaking slightly. She knelt in front of her and gently put her hand on the Queen's shoulder, 'Your Majesty..?' she said softly.

Queen Anne looked up, tears evident on her face. She opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out. Then she just shook her head a little and hung her head. Her hands covering her face, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

Constance embraced her Queen to give some comfort to her friend. 'I am so sorry,' she offered softly. She felt sorry for her friend, she could not imagine how she would feel if something would have happened to 'd Artagnan and they were not even together now. It didn't mean that she didn't love him anymore. The entire reason that they weren't together now was to protect him.

They sat like that for a long time. It was Anne who broke the silence with a broken voice, 'I don't know how to go on without him, Constance…. I… I don't want to know!' Tears were silently streaming down her face, looking at Constance who searched for something to say but came up short. Instead she told Anne what she had learned from Athos.

'He was very brave… He saved 'd Artagnan's life...' she wondered if she had to tell the Queen more about what happened but in the end it did not matter...

Anne was silent, processing what Constance had just told her, 'I… I think I want to be alone now… but thank you Constance for being here...'

Constance nodded understanding, she gave her friend a hug and left the room. Leaving the Queen alone in her rooms.

'Oh Aramis… how can you leave me like this? Don't you know that I can't live without you? That I have no idea how to do that…?' she whispered into the silence of the room, tears still close to the surface. She stood up from the ground and resigned herself to her bed. She undressed herself, not bothering to pick up her dress where it fell on the ground and got into bed.

She closed her eyes but when she did she was assaulted with images of her lover. His dark eyes, his lips, his smile, his long hair, his unique smell, his powerful body, his gentle touch on her body, his sweet kisses on her lips, his breath on her skin leaving goose bumps…

 _Under the bright but faded lights_

 _You set my heart on fire_

 _Where are you now_

 _Where are you now_

 _(Faded by Alan Walker)_

 **Author's note: Next chapter the others will make an appearance I promise ;) I hope you're still liking this story… Let me know what you think in a review…**

 **Oh and just a heads up… Chapter four is ready so I will post that one next week or so… but I'm having a bit of a struggle with chapter five so I'm hoping I can post that one in about two weeks if not then the struggle took longer than expected**


	4. Chapter 4 Taverns

**Author's note: Thank you for your kind reviews!  
I really appreciate them… they usually give me a boost to write… so keep them coming ;)**

 **As always I don't own a thing…**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Taverns**

 _Remember, I will still be here_

 _As long as you hold me in you memories_

 _(Remember – Josh Groban)_

It was late in the afternoon, dark rain clouds lay ominous in the sky. It had been raining long and hard the previous week and this was the first time the rain had eased up in days; though it wouldn't be for long it would seem. The weather captured the mood in the Garrisson perfectly. Captain Treville was standing on the balconylooking out over the courtyard below. It had been a couple weeks since the news of Aramis' demise had reached him and he knew nothing had been the same since. He had noticed it in the musketeer cadets who had respected and liked Aramis very much and in the fellow musketeers who were trying to go about business as usual but everything felt different… They all had lost a member of their family and everybody took it hard. Treville looked down at the long table which was usually occupied by the _Inseperables_ but was now standing empty and alone in the courtyard… Athos, Porthos and 'd Artagnan had taken the loss of their fellow musketeer hard; especially the latter since it was him who Aramis had helped. He had not seen much of the three of them and he had left them alone for the most part, to give them time to grieve their brother… but it seemed that the time to grieve was over … The King had a new assignment and he needed his best men for this.

The hour was getting late when he found Athos and Porthos in a nearby tavern. Porthos was playing cards with a few Red Guards and Athos was sitting alone in a corner table with a bottle of wine.

Porthos had seen him come in and nodded to his Captain. Treville inclined his head towards Athos, looking at Porthos; meaning he needed to come and sit with them. Porthos nodded that he understood and made quick work of the card game he was engaged in.

Treville sat down opposite Athos who looked up, annoyed. Treville ordered wine for himself and waited for Porthos to join them.

'Captain,' Porthos greeted, sitting down beside him. 'Didn't expect to see you here.'

'I need to know if you are up for a new mission,' the captain answered. 'I know it has been a hard few weeks for all of us… but I need my best men for this…'

Athos' stale blue eyes looked hard at his Captain and inclined his head slightly, 'of course we are up for it…' he answered determined.  
Porthos agreed nodding his head, clapping a hand on his captain's shoulder, 'we do what needs to be done.'

Treville nodded, looking into is cup with wine, taking a sip and asking, 'What about 'd Artagnan?'

Porthos and Athos looked at each other and the latter sighed, 'It will get his mind of off things…'

'Yeah, well he needs to stop blaming himself,' Porthos said growling. Annoyed at 'd Artagnan but also annoyed at himself because he himself felt guilty for what had happened to Aramis. He knew he had tried, but he felt he could… should have tried harder. Aramis should not have died! And he couldn't sleep without reliving that day… the day he lost his friend; his brother.

Athos and Captain Treville agreed. 'He is young. He just needs time…

They sat in silence for a moment but then Treville emptied his cup and said, 'I will brief you tomorrow at sun up. Make sure 'd Artagnan is present…'

The other two nodded and the captain took that as his cue to leave.

Porthos turned towards his brother, 'Well, we've our work cut out for us then… Especially since we don't know where he is…'

'We will find him,' Athos shrugged, throwing a few coins on the table and standing up. 'Shouldn't be too hard to find a hot headed Musketeer from Gascony whom picks a fight with everyone and everything these days…'

'Right,' Porthos growled. Leaving the tavern with his brother musketeer. 'Maybe he wanted some quiet and went to Constance…'

Shaking his head, Athos said, 'Last time he saw her they had a fight… and I don't think he's apologized yet. And anyway, Constance is still living at the palace so he couldn't have gone there.'

'Right,' Porthos sighed, 'Well lets check the Garrisson first… ya never know.'

Athos agreed and together they walked back to the Garrisson. But 'd Artagnan wasn't at the Garrisson and no one had seen him. Before Athos and Porthos could think of another place where their fellow musketeer could be, one of the Musketeer cadets came running into the courtyard. Seeing the senior musketeers he yelled out of breath, 'Athos! Porthos! …It's 'd Artagnan!'

'That was easier then I'd imagined,' Porthos chuckled. 'What is it?' he asked, adressing the cadet.

The Musketeer cadet tried to catch his breath while saying, ''d Artagnan… he… got into… fight…'

Athos sighed, 'Of course he did… where?'

'Tavern 'The Barking Dog'', the cadet answered. 'Near the square with the fountain with the dog statue.'

'Ah, he's wandered off to the shady side of Paris then…' Porthos said, shaking his head.

* * *

When Athos and Porthos arrived at the scene they found that 'd Artagnan didn't need their rescuing. The musketeer was sitting in front of the tavern nursing a bloody nose and a split lip but otherwise he seemed fine. There was no sign of his fellow brawlers. The Gascon looked up to his brothers acknowledging them but said nothing and went back to studying the ground.

Athos crossed his arms, leaning against a support beam, 'What happened?' he drawled.

'd Artagnan didn't look up but said, 'This guy… he rubbed me the wrong way.'

'I'm sure…' Athos replied sarcastic. 'We have a new assignment… briefing is tomorrow at sun up.'

'Tell Treville I'm injured so I can't go,' 'd Artagnan said in a flat voice.

'Ignoring orders now, are we?' Porthos positively growled. 'Seems to me that if you can pick a fight in a tavern you can also do your job and obey orders…'

Finally 'd Artagnan looked up at Porthos; fire in his eyes. 'Yeah well look where that got Aramis! Dead! At the side of the road and we couldn't even give him a proper burial…'

'We all miss him, 'd Artagnan,' Porthos said angrily, 'but he wouldn't want us to disobey orders, pick fights, destroy our own lives over it… You're not the only one who feels guilty for what happened!'

'd Artagnan mumbled something unintelligble in response, crossing his arms defiantly.

'You have a choice to make, 'd Artagnan,' Athos stated. 'Do you want to be a King's Musketeer?'

'd Artangan glared at Athos, 'Of course I want to be a Musketeer! I _am_ a Musketeer!' he answered irritated.

'Well, then act like one!' Athos said. Pushing away from the support beam. 'Tomorrow at sun up Treville's briefing us for this new assignment. Be there… if you're not…'

'I will be there, ''d Artagnan interrupted him forcefully standing up. 'but do you even want to know why I'm angry?' Not waiting for a response he continue, 'It's because it doesn't seem to bother you that he's dead! Do you even care? He saved my life and he died because of it! If I had… had…' he couldn't go on. The wound still to fresh of losing his brother. His eyes shone bright and he let his head drop.

'You think I don't care Aramis is gone?' Athos questioned astonished. 'Then I guess you don't know me at all. Don't you think I've relived that day a hundred times and more? Thinking how things could've gone differently if I had done this or that instead of…' Athos sighed, grabbing 'd Artagnan by his shoulders. 'I would have gladly given my life for his! He had a lot more to lose then I have; more then _you_ know! But it happened, it was Aramis who gave his life and not me. And he would not want me to shirk my duty… he would want me to take the responsibility of protecting the Queen and the King with my life.' Letting go of 'd Artagnan he added, 'Don't accuse me of not caring…'

'It was Aramis' choice to help you,' Porthos said. 'You know how he was… He put everyone before himself. He valued your life more then his own so it's only the right thing to do, to honour him, when we go on to do our duty.'

'd Artagnan sighed, nodding his head thoughtfully, 'I guess you are right… doesn't mean it's easy to accept it… And I just really wish that we could have given him a burial; one he deserved. He doesn't even have a grave.' His voice breaking slightly.

Both Porthos and Athos nodded and the latter answered, 'There is nothing we can do about that… but what we _can_ do is remembering him.'

'Always,' Porthos and 'd Artagnan said simultaniously.

'Come let's have a drink in his honour and then call it a night,' Porthos proposed. 'Early day tomorrow and all that.'

'D Artagnan nodded, 'Yes, alright.'

Porthos clapped him on the back, causing 'd Artagnan to stumble a little, 'and a little bit of advice. Maybe you should apologize to Constance…'

'Now you even sound like him…' 'd Artagnan snorted.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Next chapter things will move along a bit more… but as I said in the previously. Chapter 5 had been a struggle and still is I have to say although it's coming along… I hope to have it finished by the end of next week at the latest (hopefully) But also the summerhollidays have started today so you'd think I have more time for writing… but I'll be working more… so I'll have to try and make time for writing… As always reviews are very much appreciated…**


	5. Chapter 5 Continue

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait! I'm not actually satisfied with how this chapter turned out… but sometimes you just have to move on… chapter 6 is already almost done… Well… hope you like it anyway!**

 **Thanks to everyone who liked and reviewed this story! Keep them coming… they always make my day :D**

 **Oh, and before I forget, I'm hoping to update this story weeks from now with chapter 6 because I'm going on holiday.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Continue**

After their briefing with Captain Treville the following morning Athos, Porthos and 'd Artagnan, had readied their horses and had set off for Orléans together with two other Musketeers; Bonnet and Laurent.

They were well outside of Paris now; heading to Orléans to escort the King's exiled brother, Gaston Duke of Orléans back to Paris. It was a rather odd assignment because the King had exiled his brother a long time ago after Gaston had tried to overthrow him and they hadn't seen or heard from each other since. Therefore, it would be a complete surprise for the Duke that the Musketeers were coming.

Orléans was a three days ride away from Paris. The Musketeers were anxious to get there because they were expecting a not so warm welcome. In fact, they expected de Duke to decline the King's invitation. But they had orders to bring the Duke to the Louvre no matter what.

And so, on the third day after their departure from Paris, they arrived at midday at the Duke's residence. There was not much going on in the courtyard, but as the five of them entered two stable boys came running to take their horses. When all of them had dismounted and the horses were led away to the stables a servant came towards them from the house, stopping in front of Athos. "Monsieur, what can I do for you?' he asked.

'My name is Athos of the King's Musketeers. We need to speak with the Duke of Orléans on orders from his brother the King,' he said.

'I will inform him that you are here,' the servant said, leading Athos and the others into the house. 'Please wait here…' gesturing towards a room on their right.

While they were waiting another servant appeared with drinks. When she had left the room after serving them Porthos whispered to 'd Artagnan, 'At least he's hospitable…'

'D Artagnan nodded,' Yes well, I hope he won't keep us waiting… and that he's coming with us without delay…'

'Don't count on it,' Athos remarked, having heard them talk.

And that's exactly what the Duke did. He kept them waiting for nearly two hours. Athos had sent Bonnet and Laurent outside to see if the horses were well cared for… Porthos and 'd Artagnan remained with him although Porthos' mood became grimmer by the minute. But then… finally Gaston, Duke of Orléans showed himself.

The three of them bowed when he entered the room.

'Well… what does my brother want from me?' Gaston asked, contempt in his voice.

'My name is Athos of the King's Musketeers,' Athos introduced himself. 'We have come here on orders of the King. He wants you in Paris as soon as possible and we are here to escort you there.'

Gaston was actually flabbergasted. He didn't know what to say (for once). His brother whom he had not seen or heard of was inviting him to Paris? 'Why?' he asked.

'I don't know, monsieur,' Athos acknowledged. 'He just said to bring you to him.'

'And he just expects me to up and leave?' Gaston asked still flabbergasted.

'Well… he _is_ the King, Monsieur,' Athos stated.

Gaston started pacing the room agitated. What could Louis possibly want from him? Had he heard something about the business dealings he was involved in?

Athos patiently waited for a reply from Gaston. Porthos rolled his eyes impatiently.

After a few minutes Gaston addressed Athos again, 'Well I can hardly decline an invitation from the King, can I? But… I have a few matters that need to be handled before I can go… '

Athos inclined his head, 'Of course…'

Gaston nodded, 'We will have to make a detour. I have an appointment I cannot afford to miss… but I am confident we can depart tomorrow before midday.' He gestured to a servant who came running and instructed him to get rooms ready for the musketeers and to get the carriage ready for tomorrow morning. The servant bowed and quickly left to do his duty.

* * *

The following morning, they were on their way back to Paris. But it was slow going because of the carriage Gaston had insisted on using and the numerous servants and extra guards he had insisted on bringing. Athos expected to at least lose an extra day with travelling especially if they had to stay at inns at night and they had to detour a village because of an appointment Gaston had. So, Athos had decided to send Bonnet back with a message to Treville that they would be delayed at least one extra day.

On day two of their journey they stopped midday at an inn in a small town; although big enough to have a tavern, a church and a market squire. Gaston wanted to rest there before his meeting. Everything and everyone scrambled to accommodate him. Addressing Athos, Gaston said in a whisper,' I am meeting a man in a nearby tavern… I'm guessing you will want to accompany me and my manservant tonight… I trust you will be inconspicuous.'

'Of course,' Athos answered bowing slightly when the Duke walked away. Porthos came over to him asking, 'What was that about?'

Watching Gaston go inside the Inn he said, 'He's meeting someone in the tavern tonight and he's allowing me to go with him… albeit discreetly.'

'Wonder what he's got up his sleeve…' Porthos murmured. 'You want us to follow you?'

Athos shook his head, 'No, … just be on your guard…'

* * *

The Tavern was a busy place. There were a lot of patrons occupying the tables. The tavern had few windows and the place would have been dark inside except for the numerous candles and lanterns that had been lit around the room. It was remarkably clean Athos noticed while taking a seat at the bar, ordering a cup of wine; taking note of the other patrons while doing so. Most people present were participating in a card game; there were several games going on in the tavern, and there were a lot of people watching the various games; it was a loud affair with lots of laughter and cursing. Others were sitting at the bar like Athos himself. There was a girl serving drinks, a man with a cane sat alone in a dark corner, two other men at another table were conversing in a hushed manner. One of the men was the Duke of Orléans. Athos didn't know who the other man was but he was sure he was a nobleman; recognizing his fine clothing and posture.

The man behind the bar served him his wine, 'We don't get a lot of Musketeers around here,' he said, recognizing the fleur-du-lis on Athos' uniform. 'You here on business?'

'Just passing through,' Athos said with a slight shrug.

The barman was cleaning the top of the bar with a wet cloth, 'We don't get a lot of important people here. It's a small town...' he said in way of explaining, 'Only the Duke's been around a couple of times.'

This peaked Athos' interest. 'You know who the other man is?'

'Sure,' the man said. 'That's the Duke of Lorraine…'

'The Duke of Lorraine?' Athos questioned surprised. 'What do those two have to talk about?'

The barman shrugged, 'Don't know… It's not my business…' and he moved away to serve other patrons.

* * *

It was getting late when Gaston finally got up and left the tavern. He was followed by his manservant; his personal guard. The Duke of Lorraine stayed behind ordering more wine.

Athos payed for his wine and left the tavern, following the Duke closely but not too close. It was not far to the Inn they were staying at and when he saw Gaston safely enter the Inn, Athos decided he would check on the horses before going inside. He walked over to the stables, everything seemed quiet and he saw that the horses had been cleaned up, brushed off and well fed. He turned around to go back to the Inn and update Porthos, 'd Artagnan and Laurent on his findings. But before he could go anywhere a voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

'I did not expect to see _your_ sad face around here…'

That voice…

But it couldn't be…

Athos turned around to face the man who had spoken. The man in question was leaning heavily on a wooden cane, but it was him none the less…

'Aramis?!'


	6. Chapter 6 Reunion

**Author's note: Thank you to everyone reading, reviewing and liking this story. I really appreciate it and I do love to hear what you think… (keeps me typing** **)**

 **Special thanks to Enigma TM for letting me know I needed to update this story… actually needed that!** **So here it is! Just for you :D**

 **Also I don't own anything and this has not been beta'd.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 Reunion**

His smile and his dark eyes, which were full with emotion, were unmistakable Aramis… But the rest of him was almost unrecognizable. Aramis was gaunt and pale, his beard long and unkempt. He was wearing commoners' clothes instead of his usual leathers and he was without his hat.

'It's me,' Aramis stated and before he could say another word two strong arms hugged him tightly; holding him for a long time.

'How is this possible?' Athos asked finally, pulling back. 'You could never have survived that fall! And you were hurt… I saw you get hurt… We… we thought you were dead!'

Aramis grimaced, scratching his beard with his free hand, 'Yes well, I cannot tell you exactly how I survived, because I was unconscious for most of it… A woman, Agnetha, found me and with help from her nephew they got me to her home in the woods and took care of me there. It took me a while to get better and well, there is still this cane I have to use otherwise I will fall flat on my face…' he ended bitterly.

Athos took another step back from his brother, still unable to believe that he was alive. 'We searched for you!'

Aramis nodded, 'Of course you did.'

Suddenly an awkward silence fell upon them and Athos didn't know what to say. He had given up the search first. He had convinced Porthos and 'd Artagnan to stop looking because, like he had said before, surviving a fall like that and being hurt was next to impossible. He should never have given up… He _should_ never have given up on Aramis. 'I… I am sorry, brother… for giving up on you,' Athos said, clearing his throat because suddenly it seemed impossible to talk in a normal voice. He felt his eyes go wet… which was impossible… he, the Comte de la Fere, never cried. 'I am so sorry, Aramis,' he whispered, hanging his head.

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, 'It is alright, my friend. I know it is a miracle that I survived… I know you did everything you could… I don't blame you… or anyone for that matter.'

After a few moments Athos was able to compose himself; clearing his throat softly. 'Why didn't you let us know you were alive? We would have come…'

'I intended to, of course,' Aramis said with a sigh. 'When I had recovered enough I wanted to get to Paris as soon as possible… which was weeks later… but without a horse I wasn't getting very far and with my leg… The people who had rescued and cared for me, needed my help…' Aramis explained. 'I could hardly decline helping them…'

Athos nodded understanding.

'Are 'd Artagnan and Porthos with you?' Aramis asked.

'Yes, we are escorting the Duke of Orléans to Paris on orders of the King. Apparently, he wants his brother to be present when he makes an announcement,' Athos answered, in his normal curt manner.

'What announcement?' Aramis asked, looking at his brother.

Athos shrugged, 'I do not know… nobody does, except the King… and the Queen, I imagine.'

There was a moment of silence before Aramis asked silently; shifting his weight on his leg, 'How is she?'

Athos didn't need to ask who Aramis was asking about and answered, 'I have not seen her since the day she found out about your… accident. She has been keeping to her rooms.'

Aramis nodded, his head down, accepting this answer.

'Rumour has it… she has been ill,' Athos added. Although he didn't like to gossip and usually didn't believe the various rumours going around at court (when he payed enough attention to hear them) he decided to share this rumour with Aramis because he believed there was some kind of truth to it.

Aramis looked up at Athos, but before he could say anything they were interrupted.

'Athos, what is keeping you? We were worried when you didn't come b…' the voice of 'd Artagnan trailed away when he got close enough to see that Athos was talking to someone. 'Is everything alright?' he asked not recognizing Aramis.

Athos turned around towards 'd Artagnan, 'Something came up,' he explained.

'd Artagnan frowned.

'Or rather, someone…' Aramis said stepping forward, again leaning heavily on his cane.

It would have been a comical sight if the situation wasn't so serious. Emotions ran over 'd Artagnan's face starting with confusion followed by surprise, unbelieve, happiness, sadness and again confusion. 'Wha… I… Wha… A… Aramis?!' he asked, finally finding the right words to say. Tears immediately wet his eyes… 'Aramis?'

The man in question nodded, but before he could say anything they were again interrupted. This time it was Porthos. 'He's not at the tavern anymore. Bartender said he left right after the duke left.'

'He was right,' Athos answered.

Porthos looked up, taking in the three men before him. Not recognizing Aramis immediately, he asked, 'What kept you?'

Before anyone answered, 'd Artagnan made a strange noise and pulled Aramis into a tight hug; crying. Whispering, 'You're alive! …You're alive!'

'What is going on?' Porthos asked, still not recognizing his best friend. To be fair 'd Artagnan made it hard for Porthos to even see his fellow brother.

'It's Aramis, Porthos…' Athos explained, 'he… survived.'

Aramis looked up over 'd Artagnan's shoulder and it was then Porthos recognized him. Porthos stood still as a statue, processing this news, while maintaining eye contact with Aramis. But when the shock wore off he pulled both 'd Artagnan and Aramis into a bear hug, he roared, 'I knew it! I just knew it! …I just knew you couldn't be gone!'

JAMMF

'Can we go somewhere and sit down… I don't think my leg feels like supporting me much longer,' Aramis said when Porthos and 'd Artagnan had finally decided to let him go and they kept asking him questions of how he had survived and why he hadn't contacted them.

'Come inside,' Athos offered.

Aramis smiled, 'I happen to know that this inn is a very fine establishment and I doubt they will let me enter…' after getting confused looks from his fellow musketeers he added, explaining, 'I know how I look…'

'You look fine,' Porthos exclaimed.

Aramis gave him a look that said _really?_ , 'A moment ago you did not even recognize me and now you are saying I look fine…'

Porthos conceded, but said, 'they'll be dealing with me if they don't let you in.'

Aramis chuckled, 'I'm sure.'

'Let's get inside,' Athos said, 'don't worry about getting in…'

Aramis shrugged and let them lead the way; Porthos not leaving his side, 'd Artagnan looking over his shoulder every three seconds to see if Aramis was still there.

JAMMF

When they entered the Inn, the owner had indeed made objection, but Porthos had positively growled at him, towering over him, making sure the man backed off. They settled near the fireplace; it was already well into the night and most of the guest staying at the Inn had gone to their rooms for a good night sleep.

Porthos and 'd Artagnan kept asking Aramis question about his survival and how he had gotten here and why he hadn't send them a message that he was still alive. Aramis answered them all. Athos had gone to see if Bonnet was still keeping watch for the Duke.

When Athos returned he asked, 'What does this Agnetha need help with?'

Aramis sighed and told them about the situation his rescuers were in. 'Agnetha lives in the woods with her two nephews and her daughter. They run a small orphanage. They do good work but life is hard and they hardly get funds… they need help in sustaining the children…' He stretched his bad leg, rubbing it, trying to keep the circulation going. 'Word on the street was the Duke was coming this way and they asked me to see if it was true and to ask him if maybe he could help them… I told them that the Duke was not the kind of man to help others, but I went anyway… That's why I was in the tavern...'

Athos nodded but said, 'You did not approach him…'

Aramis smiled, 'No, because I saw you enter… couldn't believe my luck actually… also I don't think the Duke would have spared me one look looking like this… Should have worn my pauldron.'

'Yea, where is it anyway? And the rest of your clothes for that matter,' Porthos asked.

'It's being fixed… it had to endure a lot as you can imagine…' Aramis explained and with a sigh added, 'But, my brothers, I should be getting back… Agnetha will worry…'

'Tough luck,' Porthos snorted, 'If you think I'm letting you out of my sight ever again, think again…'

Aramis just looked at him.

'Same here, Aramis,' 'd Artagnan said, supporting Porthos. 'You don't know what it's been like without you…'

Athos snorted, 'We had to keep that one from picking fights left and right… you really do not know what it has been like…'

Aramis smiled but then sighed, 'I am sorry I caused you troubles, my brothers… I wish it would have been different…'

'At least you're alive,' Porthos growled.

'I'll escort you back,' Athos said. 'Porthos can relieve Bonnet so he can get some sleep. 'd Artagnan you get some rest and relieve Porthos in four hours.' He just gave him his usual stoic look when both Porthos and 'd Artagnan started to protest. 'We still have our duty to get the Duke back to Paris. Tomorrow we'll see what we can do for Agnetha and her children…'

'We're not leaving Aramis behind…' Porthos started.

'Of course, we are not,' Athos stated, looking rather offended at the suggestion.


	7. Chapter 7 Unravelling

_Author's note: SORRY! For the long delay in updating. I couldn't seem to get the next chapter written. This chapter is not long, but I wanted to post something before Christmas. Also, I hope it helps me to write the next chapter faster and easier… Anyway, hope you like it! Let me know what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated._

 _I don't own the musketeers or anything to do with it!_

 _Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!_

Chapter 7 - Unravelling

'Aramis!' a woman's voice admonished. 'What kept you? We were worried…' It was midnight and ominous thunderclouds were rolling over the town; promising rain. She was exiting a white, slightly decaying building, which was overgrown with ivy; as if she had been waiting for Aramis' return.

'I am sorry, Agnetha,' Aramis apologized. 'I did not mean for you to be concerned.' Offering his pardon to a woman with long grey hair and a kind smile.

'Who's this then?' Agnetha asked, looking Athos up and down.

Aramis smiled, placing a hand on Athos' shoulder, 'This is Athos, my brother.'

Agnetha clapped her hands together, delighted. 'Oh, how wonderful! You see, God works in mysterious ways…' she said knowingly.

Aramis just inclined his head with an amused smile.

'It is a pleasure to meet you Athos,' Agnetha said. 'Aramis told me a lot about you.'

'I'm sure,' Athos said, but there was a small smile on his face. 'I believe I need to thank you for saving my brothers life when I failed to do so…'

Aramis gave him a look that said to let it go.

'Oh no… none of that,' Agnetha said, shaking her head. 'It has been a pleasure to meet Aramis. Although I have to admit he was a long way from safe when _I_ found him… and it took a long time for him to be out of the woods… so to speak…'

An awkward silence followed.

Deciding to change the subject, Aramis said to Agnetha while leading them into the house, 'I'm afraid I did not get the chance to ask the Duke about the orphanage…'

'If I may, Madame,' Athos interrupted, 'Aramis has told me about your troubles… We are on our way back to Paris… maybe if you write him a letter about your situation... We can deliver it to him.'

Aramis just looked at him as if he had gone crazy… Agnetha smiled at him; grateful. 'Maybe that is a better idea. Aramis told me the Duke was not very inclined to help other people but himself…'

'Maybe Captain Treville should hand the letter to the King,' Aramis suggested, 'he will listen to him or at least hear him out.'

Athos conceded, inclining his head.

'So… you will be leaving us tomorrow?' Agnetha asked Aramis.

Aramis nodded slowly, 'I think so… although I don't know if I'm going to be able to ride a horse with this leg.' He grimaced. He hated that his leg wasn't healing faster if at all.

'Your leg will heal, Aramis,' Agnetha said reassuringly. 'You just need to give it time…'

'Patience has never been his strong suit…' Athos stated, looking at Aramis with a dry smile. 'We'll get you to Paris, Aramis… One way or another.'

JAMMF

'Good morning, Your Majesty,' Constance greeted cheerfully; while closing the door behind her. She got no response but that didn't deter her. She walked over to one of the windows to open the heavy curtains to let the sunlight in. Then walked over to the bed to wake up the Queen. But it was not necessary as the Queen lay with open eyes in bed staring at the ceiling.

'How are you feeling today, Your Majesty?' Constance asked brightly.

Anne just shrugged.

'Maybe well enough to take a stroll in the garden?' she asked, 'the night brought rain, but the sky cleared and the sun in shining now… it is actually quite nice outside.'

Anne sighed, 'Maybe you are right, Constance.' Getting out of bed, Constance helped her into her robe. 'And I think I may feel well enough for a bit of fresh air…'

'I am sure it will do you good,' Constance offered. 'Enjoy it, while you still can…' she added in a softer voice.

Anne nodded, 'I guess you are right…'

'If not for yourself then for the little wonder growing inside of you.'

Hands caressing her still flat belly, Anne sighed and suddenly her eyes welled up with tears. She looked at her lady in waiting and confidante, 'I miss him so much, Constance,' she whispered. 'I… I just wish that…'

'I know…' Constance whispered. What else could she say? Aramis was gone and he would never know he had fathered a child. Constance sighed inwardly thinking of the complications it would have brought had Aramis been alive… She didn't want to think about that. The Queen needed her. Especially when her pregnancy would be announced in a few days; as soon as the King's brother would arrive in Paris.


	8. Chapter 8 Rollin'

**Author's Note: So here is another chapter finally! Sorry for the slow updates, but writing has been harder then I had expected it to be. Anyway, we are nearing the end of the story… I think 1 or 2 chapters and then it's finished.**

 **Hope you like this chapter, it's a bit of a filler chapter but necessary for the story.**

 **Really want to know what you think of this chapter (or story) so leave a review!**

 **Thanks to those who have reviewed on the previous chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Rollin'**

Fortunately, the weather had cleared up the next day. Thunderclouds had been replaced by a cloudless sky. The musketeers, the Duke and the servants that accompanied him had left early in the day and they were making good progress. Athos had arranged that Aramis could ride with the coachman on top of the carriage. He could even relieve the coachman if need be, because he was also able to manage a horse-drawn carriage. The Duke had objected at first but Athos had made a compelling argument and the Duke had given in.

The rest of the journey to Paris was uneventful unless you counted the Duke's complaining about the heat, the cold, the bumps in the road and so on…

Porthos, especially, was glad to see that their journey was almost over when the first contours of Paris arose on the horizon, because of it. Athos had sent Laurent ahead to let Captain Treville know they would be arriving in Paris, at the Palace, shortly; so, the necessary preparations could be made for Gaston's visit.

Aramis had been fairly quiet throughout the journey back. He had donned his usual leathers and had trimmed his beard; looking the part of a musketeer again except for the walking stick he still used.

He was actually a bit anxious to return to Paris. He had missed his brothers and of course Anne. He had missed the way of life as a musketeer. He had missed Paris; its excitement and danger. But he also feared for his commission. He didn't know if his leg would heal completely and he was cursing the cane he still had to use for when he had to walk more than a few steps. His leg had already improved considerably, but he was impatient. _What was a soldier worth if he couldn't even walk without help…?_

* * *

Arriving at the Louvre only Treville, Laurent and a few servants stood waiting for them. Treville was nodding slowly when he saw Aramis; his face unreadable. As duty came first, he (and Laurent and the servants) greeted the Duke of Orleans. Gaston barely acknowledged him and walked straight into the palace; several servants following him.

Walking over to the carriage Captain Treville looked up to where Aramis was still sitting; a rare smile on his face. Helping Aramis down from the carriage before Athos, Porthos or 'd Artagnan could do so and hugging him saying, 'Glad to see you're still with us.'

Aramis inclined his head when Treville let him go, 'Glad to still be here…' When Treville saw the coachman give Aramis his cane he gave him a questioning look, so Aramis added, 'Even though I'm not entirely in shape… my leg was badly broken… it's still healing.'

Treville nodded that he understood the implication of this but before he could say something about it a servant interrupted him to tell him that he and the musketeers were expected by the King as the King didn't want to delay his special announcement now that his brother had finally arrived.

The four musketeers sighed. They had really been looking forward to a hot meal and some time off duty. But it seemed that they would have to wait a while longer for that.

When walking into the palace 'd Artagnan admitted, 'I wish I could have told Constance about Aramis being here. I'm sure she doesn't like to faint again in front of everybody…'

Surprised Aramis asked, 'Constance fainted?' the wheels in his head turning. He knew Constance well enough and she was a level-headed person and for her to faint was well… hard to believe.

'd Artagnan nodded, 'Yes, when she heard… well… that you had died.'

Aramis looked over to Athos who nodded his affirmation, suddenly looking horrified. But before Aramis could question him about it, Athos suggested to 'd Artagnan, 'Why don't you go tell her quickly now…'

Very surprised 'd Artagnan looked at Athos to make sure he had heard right. But when he made sure Athos meant what he said he hesitated and said, 'I'm not sure… last time I saw Constance we had a fight…'

Athos almost rolled his eyes, but didn't. 'As you have got good news for her, I am sure she will not mind.'

'd Artagnan pursed his lips in determination, nodded shortly and then left to find Constance.

The others continued on to the throne room where the Kind was waiting for them. But when they finally got there the royals were not there yet. There were other people already waiting; amongst them Count Mellendorf and his daughter Charlotte.

JAMFF

'Brother!' Louis exclaimed, a bright smile on his face. 'I am so glad you could come! I have terrific news!'

Gaston bowed to his brother, the King, and smiled back half-heartedly. 'Well, I have to say I am curious to what news you have because I do not appreciate of being summoned like this.'

'You will find out soon enough,' Louis said excitedly. He almost clapped his hands in excitement but, to his credit, didn't.

'Well, as I find you in a very good mood,' Gaston started, 'I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment.'

'Of course,' Louis nodded, 'but later. I am expected in the throne room and I do not want to postpone my special announcement any further. Please join me.'

Gaston supressed a sigh but inclined his head, walking with the King towards the throne room.

* * *

'Constance!' 'd Artagnan called. He had just seen her walking down a corridor along with the Queen and her other ladies towards the room where everyone was gathering. 'Constance!' he called again when he rounded the corner.

The servants were about to open the doors of the throne room for the Queen and her following when the Queen halted in her steps. 'd Artagnan couldn't hear what was being said between the two women but it resulted in Constance leaving the Queen's side and walking towards him. He came over to her.

'What is it?' Constance whispered impatiently.

'I'm sorry… it's just I had to… I had to give you some very good news before you got into that room…' 'd Artagnan stuttered, not finding the right words.

When he didn't continue Constance asked still impatient, 'Well…?' Hands on her hips.

'It's Aramis… he's alive!'

A moment of stunned silence.

Constance looked at him. Big eyes full of emotion. Her hands had slowly gone up to cover mouth.

When Constance still said nothing, 'd Artagnan explained, 'I didn't want you to be blindsided again. He's waiting right in there,' nodding towards the throne room.

Constance slowly nodded, looking briefly over her shoulder and then back at 'd Artagnan. 'This is wonderful news!' A big smile lighting up her face. 'Thank you for telling me this,' she said thinking at the same time; _how on earth was she going to tell the Queen this?_

'd Artagnan nodded, 'I have to go back…'

'Of course,' Constance nodded watching 'd Artagnan until he rounded a corner. She stayed where she was a moment longer before joining Queen Anne by her side.

The Queen looked at her inquiringly when Constance returned by her side.

Constance looked back at Anne and for once she was without words. But she needed to prevent Anne walking through that door right now. She needed a heads up. 'We need a moment,' she whispered just loud enough for the Queen to hear.

A look of concern crossed Anne's face but instead of asking what she really wanted to know she ordered to the other ladies, 'Leave us.'

When her orders had been followed Anne asked with concern, 'What is it, Constance? What has you so shaken?'

Constance looked at her good friend and wished they could have been alone but it could not be helped. ''d Artagnan just told me some unbelievably good news, Majesty.'

Anne frowned not understanding. 'This could not wait until after the announcement?'

Shaking her head, 'No, no, I just don't know how to tell you this… but… it is Aramis,' Constance whispered, afraid of being overheard.

Anne's face hardened. But before she could berate Constance for bringing him up at this moment Constance continued in an (if possible) even softer whisper, 'He is alive… and he is here…'


End file.
